oceanhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle - Specimen 5
Surviving Records Michelle sat down at a table across the room. Her striking red eyes examining her plate with slight curiosity as she picked up her fork tenderly. She felt someone's gaze upon her, and looking up, found that it was just the guard. Me. As I looked away hurriedly, she shrugged as she went back to her meal. She poked the grilled chicken, before stabbing it with the fork, unhinging her jaw and swallowing the piece hole, all in the blink of an eye. After finishing her meal, she got up and put her tray away neatly, before slithering out of the room, using her piscine tail to move gracefully. I knew were she was going. As usual, she slid smoothly down the hallway and after several turns, entered the research room that had machines and a large window in it. The window overlooked another room, much larger, that had a large maze in it. That's where you could always find Dr. Kristina Crichton, who, as usual, was standing at the window to the maze room. Once me and Michelle entered, Kristina looked away from the window and smiled at her. ''- Ah, good morning Michelle! How are you doing this fine day?'' ''- Dr. Kristina. - the girl looked at her with slight fear in her eyes. - You see that man? - she pointed her finger at the corridor behind the glass door, just where I was standing, holding a cigarette I was about to light up.'' ''- Yeah, that’s Mr Alex Revenge, your personal bodyguard. - Kristina smiled. - He's on duty effective today, and I thought I will introduce you to each other after the lunch. Any problems with him?'' ''- No, not really. - Michelle shook her head. - It’s just I don’t like the way he stares at me.'' ''- Here, everything will be alright. - still smiling, Kristina walked up to her and patted her long, silky, jet black hair. - You’re a very beautiful girl, and be sure Alex is beyond proud to be your protector.'' ''- What do you mean? - Michelle looked at her.'' ''- If men are looking at you, this has to mean you’re very pretty, which is the case here.'' ''- You think?..'' ''- I am sure. - Kristina took an automatic syringe and started targeting the veins on Michelle’s arm. - Now, how about your regular venom level check?'' ''- Of course. - Michelle looked patiently at the device sticking its needle into her limb and draining a small amount of her blood.'' Meanwhile, I took the cigarette out of my teeth and walked deeper inside the room. Kristina looked at me with a playfully dirty stare, but her lips were still stretched in a polite smile. ''- Good Morning Mrs Crichton. - I said. - Good Morning, um... Spec 5?'' ''- Don’t call her that! - finally, Kristina’s facial expression changed, but this change wasn’t welcome. - Her name is Michelle.'' ''- Okay, I’m very sorry. How’s it going around here?'' ''- Everything’s contained perfectly. Our baby is feeling one hundred percent. - Kristina looked at Michelle. - Hey, why are you blushing?'' ''- He’s not looking at me now! - the red-eyed girl replied. - What, I am not pretty anymore?'' Retreating to the coffee machine and pressing the preparation lever, I turned around to them and giggled: ''- Oh those girly talks of yours!'' -- From the diary of Maj. Alex Revenge, Oberon-1 Security Guard